


Без названия-5

by AvaDay



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Она целует его, она улыбается ему, она смеется его шуткам. А он сходит с ума. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия-5

**Author's Note:**

> Написано пост-3.01, в 2006ом году.

Он волнуется. Он нервничает. Он сомневается. Он не знает, что она делает сейчас здесь, с ним. Он никогда не считал себя парнем, ради которого такие девушки как она бросают своих бойфрендов. А с ней еще труднее. Он никогда не знает, что она скажет, но уверен - что бы он ни делал, он никогда не будет ей достойным напарником, достойной опорой, достойным бойфрендом. А она снова и снова удивляет его, шокирует, поражает. Она целует его, она улыбается ему, она смеется его шуткам. А он сходит с ума. Потому что он все равно не понимает. Это неправильно, она не должна быть с ним. Но она с ним, и он так счастлив.


End file.
